Sora Nai
Sora Nai is a major Angel character in Yivara. Appearances * Yivara: Major Character, Duo Four Angel Personality Sora is, and has always been, a thinker. Since his youth, despite certain aspects of his growth being stunted, he was always inquisitive by nature and deliberate in each move he made. He grew to enjoy games of wit and skill against others of equal or greater prowess to his, and strives to learn from his defeats that he may better himself each and every day. He, for the most part, considers himself unworthy of the trust and faith people put in him, and twice so when he fails, and despite being unable to see a plan through being crushing to him, he never fails to bounce back and adjust his strategy for next time. The one thing he feels most unworthy of is Mai's love, as he is starkly aware that his stunted speech, and inability to read or write very well leads to difficulty communicating with others, and may embarrass her at times. Ever since meeting her, he has always studied twice as hard, and fought even harder that he may never squander the affection she's given him. His affection for Mai is one of his most defining traits, given that he would see his enemies break themselves upon his shield and body before they can even so much as glare at her. Ever since meeting her, his fight has been about so much more than his own life and survival. If anybody would ask if he would die for Mai, he would immediately tell them that he wouldn't give his life up, if only because he can't protect her if he's dead, and would kill even Death itself to remain by her side. In his efforts to protect her as he was destined to do, nobody has ever seen what he'd be like were she to be injured in battle, but Sora's calculating nature leads to cruel tactics and the tearing down of an opponent piece by piece if he ever sees her in danger. That said, he keeps a cool head at all times, and never allows thoughts of revenge to overshadow the bigger picture or prevent him from performing to the best of his capabilities. Backstory The day Sora was born, he was disregarded. Where he had grown up, his ghostly-white skin and crimson eyes were harbingers of bad fortune, and he, the "evil seed" of some demon. Simply being born was a sin, and in attempting to correct said sin, Sora was "drowned" in a nearby lake by his father and left for dead. As expected, Sora vanished the following day and was not seen for years following the incident. Considering their sin absolved, they lived their lives in relative peace until a lone phantom lingered in the road one night in front of its old family. The pale-skin and lengthy white hair, as well as the same red eyes...Sora, against all odds, had survived. As soon as he had appeared, he was gone, leaving them stunned, speechless, and terrified for their lives. The following day, they were found hung, and the apparition of Sora was nowhere to be seen for some time. Despite what superstition would have claimed, Sora was raised in secret by an Angel that had breathed life back into him, but left him in the forests near his old home when he was old enough to survive on his own. Whether it were true or not, the "misfortune" he was thought to bring with his birth befell his old home, and many who had encountered the "ghost" soon met with ill fates. Rarely dying, but all suffering in some way. The story of his "ghost" ended up growing beyond anybody's control, and eventually, he was left alone in what was a ghost town. He thrived for some seven years in the abandoned town, never bothered by those who would pass by its territory, as the smallest flash of white dancing by each building that fell apart was enough to scare even the bravest of souls away from him. It wasn't until a sweep was ordered to confirm that, monster or ghost, the town was safe. A certain Angel picked him up once more, and before he knew it, he was the last one to leave the ghost town far behind, and instead be recruited into the ranks of those who would forge a better world through the might given them. He would manifest these abilities five years after he was first inducted into the academy. Much to the chagrin of his teachers, Sora's inability or unwillingness to speak cause problems all their own, as well as his inability to read or write, and at times, even understand what was being told to him. He was considered a lost cause for some time, and by the age of twenty, he hadn't met a Celestial that would take him, by way of his "misfortune" cursing them, or simply due to an inability to properly connect and become a real team. It was around this time that he'd met Mai, who he originally knew nothing about. Despite his awkwardness, they formed a bond only held back by his fear that ill luck would befall her too. They would become partners, and while he would be happy to spend more time with her, he feared what would happen if his existence caused her grief, and so he fought. He trained and fought as hard as he could, and harder still, amassing scar after scar for the one person that had shown him kindness and stuck with him despite his faults. One day, the scars simply stopped, and he stood in front of her unharmed, his powers manifested in full as a great barrier that none could penetrate. Later in life, he and Mai's prowess would be noticed, and they would join an elite fighting force that could make full use of the both of them. Sora, on the other hand, wished for a more quiet existence, and intends to leave everything behind with Mai the moment they are able, intending on perhaps even raising a family once the hustle and bustle of war and fame are long gone. Until that day, Sora chooses to fight diligently, and keep protecting his love in any capacity, no matter who shows their face, or what force they bring. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Angels Category:Valentine Valtieri Category:YivaraSeries